Reenactment
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Jasper takes Edward to a Civil War reenactment. Written for my wifey, SarahAH30's birthday. I'm sorry it's late, Sarah!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! This little fic is waay overdue, cause it's for my awesome fic wife, SarahAH30's, birthday, which was in July. Happy Belated Birthday, honey! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thank you to OCDJen, my brilliant prereader, and to Katy, my beta, for fixing my stuff and making it look good! : ) You two are awesome!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, this will be a two part fic! : )**

**I own nothing Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"You want me to _what_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Jasper just leaned against the counter, grinning at me. "You heard me, babe. The Sons of the Confederacy are having a reenactment this weekend, and I want you to come with me."

Laying the knife I was holding on the cutting board, I turned to face Jasper fully. "I don't know, Jasper," I said. "These reenactments have always been something you share with your dad. I'm content to stay here."

Smiling devilishly, Jasper sauntered over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please, Edward?" he crooned, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. _Oh no! _I thought. _He's not gonna get me to agree like this! _

"Oh no you don't, Jasper Masen-Cullen," I chided while halfheartedly pushing him away. "Not this time."

Of course, my efforts to deny him were wasted when he scraped his teeth...Ah, yes, right there...on my neck. "No, Jasper," I breathed out, my arms betraying me by winding around his waist.

"But Dad wants you to come," he murmured along my jaw, in which he was currently kissing with his warm, perfect lips and flicking his soft, pink tongue..._Shit! Focus, Edward! _

"Jasper..." I tried to sound firm, but it came out as more of a whine. Dammit.

Jasper chuckled against my ear, knowing I was gonna give in. But fuck, who wouldn't? The man knew how to get what he wanted.

"Shut up," I told him on a gasp as he pulled my hips flush with his by splaying his hands across my ass and squeezing gently. My knees were getting weak, and if he didn't stop soon, I was gonna fuck him right here on the kitchen floor. I was hard and ready.

"Edward, will you go to the reenactment with me?" Jasper softly asked again while squeezing my ass again and working on my other ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth. I could barely contain the moan that wanted to fall from my lips.

"Fuck, Jasper, okay," I agreed in a breathy voice, and felt him smile against my neck. _Bastard, _I thought fondly. My man knew how to play me, and win.

"Thank you, babe," Jasper replied, pulling back to kiss my lips lightly before smiling at me. His eyes were playful and sparkling. Letting go of my ass, he took a step back, looking excited. "You're gonna love it so much."

Reaching over to flick off the stove, I did something I'd never done before. Jasper may have won the battle, but _I_ was gonna win the fucking war.

When Jasper saw the predatory look on my face, he started backing away. He looked slightly surprised and I smirked. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" I asked slowly, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, shit," Jasper squeaked out, then turned and ran. Following closely, I chased him into the living room, laughing like a crazy person, and managed to trip him. He fell on his ass on the rug in front of the fireplace, laughing. Straddling his legs, I pushed him onto his back, pinning his wrists beside his head with my hands. I looked into his eyes, which were dancing with mirth, then attacked his neck with my lips and teeth. His laughter turned into a long, breathy moan.

"How dare you seduce me into getting your way?" I growled into his neck, biting him gently. His hips bucked up into mine as he grunted in approval. My Jasper loved being bitten. I found this out on our wedding night, when we made love for the first time. Once I learned how much he liked it, I teased him relentlessly. It made him so hot that he fucked me like I had never been fucked before...and it was _perfect_.

Remembering that just made me more aggressive in my actions, and it wasn't long before he was writhing beneath me, begging me to fuck him. I ignored my own arousal and stood up, smirking.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he panted out, and I gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm going to cook dinner," I answered nonchalantly, turning to walk away.

"No the fuck you're not," a voice sounded in my ear. God, he got to his feet fast. I could feel the warmth of his body against my back along with his warm breath puffing against my ear and neck. Damn, I was so hard for him.

Swallowing hard, I asked, "Well, what am I doing, then?"

"You," Jasper breathed against my neck, "are gonna let me have some fun with _this_..." Reaching forward, he grabbed my cock and squeezed slightly. I tried not to whimper, but I just couldn't help it. "Then," Jasper continued, palming me slowly, "I'm gonna take you, right here, in the living room. I'm gonna put you on your hands and knees and fuck you until you are screaming my name."

Jesus! Just the thought of that was making me crazy with need. Yeah, we had been married for five years, but our passion, need, and want for each other never waned. We were still like newlyweds in the bedroom, or - in this case, on the living room rug.

Taking Jasper's hand off my cock, I turned around and kissed him, hard. He opened up for me immediately and I wasted no time in tasting his mouth. Our tongues caressed and tangled together, making us both moan. Jasper pushed me backwards until we both fell onto the couch. Breaking our kiss, Jasper's lips skimmed across my jaw and down my neck until he reached the top of my shirt. His fingers were swift as he unbuttoned my shirt, kissing along the way. By the time he was finished, I was panting and my mind was hazy with desire.

"Jazz..."I breathed. "More."

"But I thought you were gonna go make dinner," Jasper said with a cocky smile. That fucker. Opening my shirt, he bent down and flicked his tongue against one of my already hardened nipples.

"What dinner?" I moaned out, fisting his hair in my hand. Jasper moved over to my other nipple, giving it the same attention.

"That's what I thought, babe," Jasper said as he kissed along my chest and stomach. God, he was driving me crazy already. Leaning my head back on the couch, I reveled in the fire under my skin that Jasper was igniting with every brush of his lips and every touch of his tongue.

Dragging just the tip of his tongue down my happy trail, Jasper popped the button on my jeans and pulled down the zip. Eagerly, I lifted my hips so he could pull them off, along with my boxers. He didn't disappoint, and when all my clothes were in a pile on the floor in front of the couch, I heard him make a hissing noise between his teeth.

"God, you're beautiful," he sighed before leaning down and giving me one long lick from my balls to the tip of my cock. I moaned loudly 'cause that shit felt so damn good. He licked me again but when he reached the tip this time, he sucked it into his mouth.

"Damn, Jasper, stop teasing," I breathed, looking down to see him smirking at me.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked, and lazily ran his tongue around the ridge of my head. "You want me to suck your cock?"

"God, yes!" I cried. His teasing was torture, and he knew it.

Once again, Jasper took just the head into his mouth and sucked a few times before letting it go again then pressed wet kisses down the side of the shaft.

"Jasper, please!" I pleaded and was finally rewarded with him pushing his mouth almost all the way down my cock. I cried out and Jasper hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on the way back up. From there, he started sucking me in earnest and I was moaning loudly, arching my back and breathing hard. God, Jasper's mouth was heaven. I swear, it was _made_ for my cock.

Right as the heat of my impending orgasm started blooming in my stomach, Jasper let go of my cock. I looked down at him questioningly, my harsh breaths loud in my ears.

"What are you doing?"

Jasper gave me an evil chuckle. "You ain't getting off _that_ easy, sweet thing."

He stood up, pulled his shirt off, then got out of his jeans in one fluid motion. He was going commando, and seeing his hard length ready for me made my mouth water. I couldn't wait for him to fuck me.

"This is what I want you to do," Jasper said slowly, pumping his cock lazily. "Get on your hands and knees, here in front of the couch. I am going to get a condom and the lube, and when I get back, I want to see that gorgeous ass of yours in the air and waiting for me. Understand?"

Nodding silently, I watched Jasper walk out of the room, keeping an eye on his amazing ass. When he was out of my eyesight, I scrambled to my knees, propping on my forearms on the cushion and arching my back a little so my ass was thrust out and up. I was too fucking turned on to care if I looked retarded or not.

It was only a couple of minutes before Jasper sauntered back into the living room, condom and lube in hand. He let out a low whistle when he saw the position I was in.

"Shit, babe. You look good enough to eat," he told me with a sly grin before moving behind me.

I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder and he was looking at my ass with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Reaching out, he took each cheek in his hands and kneaded them gently before kissing each one in turn.

God, I didn't think I could get anymore turned on! Dropping my forehead onto my arms, I couldn't help but moan at the feel of Jasper's hands on my ass. His hands were just a little rough, from work, and they teased me just the right way.

"You like me rubbing your ass like this, babe?" Jasper asked, and even through my lust hazed mind, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ugh..." I grunted, and Jasper slowly ran his finger down the crack of my ass, over my hole, down to my balls and back up again. He was fucking teasing me, and he knew it. I was at his mercy.

"Jasper," I panted, "stop teasing me..." It almost came out as a whine, but I was past caring. I needed more than what he was giving me. My cock was throbbing against the front of the couch.

As Jasper moved his finger off my ass, I was relieved and frustrated at the same time. Those feelings, however, were replaced by intense pleasure as I felt the flat of Jasper's tongue against my hole. Desire rushed through my veins and my mouth dropped open as my eyes rolled back. A guttural groan escaped from my chest and I had to will myself not to cum right then. Fuck, his tongue felt so good!

Jasper then licked me, adding a little pressure with each swipe of his tongue. "Mmm..." he hummed in approval, and the vibration of his lips against made me thrust my hips back for more. Obviously glad at my reaction, Jasper then sucked briefly before pushing just the tip inside.

"Jasper!" I gasped, as he just continued to push his tongue in further, wiggling it along the way. Of their own accord, my fingers were grasping at air, trying to find purchase on anything I could find to ground me. My hips were rocking gently against Jasper's face, but I couldn't help it. The more he gave, the more I wanted.

"Please..." I moaned pitifully, finally finding a throw pillow on the couch and gripping it tightly. I pulled it close to me and buried my face in it, groaning from deep in my throat. Jasper didn't break stride as he continued tongue-fucking me, and I gasped again as I felt a slick finger pushing in alongside his tongue. I was so lost in my pleasure that I didn't even hear the lube open. Hell, I didn't even know we had flavored lube!

The feeling of Jasper's tongue along with his finger was exquisite. He had never done that to me before now. His ministrations along with the noises he was making were quickly bringing me to the edge, and I kept rocking my hips into his face. It wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed deeper. I needed his cock.

"Oh...God..." I cried out into the pillow as Jasper pushed another finger in along with his tongue and first finger. He pumped them hard and fast while kissing and sucking around my hole. If he didn't fuck me soon, I was gonna cum all over the couch. It was getting hard to control; I could feel the tingly heat flowing through me and I started to tremble.

Jasper took that as his cue to remove both his fingers and tongue. Whimpering again, I kept rocking my hips, praying to the gods of gay sex that he would fill me already. Hearing the sound of foil ripping caused me to groan. _God, he was taking too long! _

"Now...fuck me now...Jasper..." I pleaded on sharp breaths, and cried out loudly as I felt Jasper push just the tip of his cock in me. He gripped my hips and gave my right cheek a soft tap with his hand while he filled me agonizingly slowly. When he was fully seated and I could feel his warm balls against my ass, I started rocking my hips again.

Pulling back just as slowly as he pushed in, Jasper moaned softly. "This what you wanted, Edward? You like my cock deep inside you?"

"Fuck yes!" I cried, and tried to push back onto him. Jasper held my hips still and started a slow, torturous rhythm. Every time he would push in, he would tap my ass and moan. He was driving me crazy!

"Jasper!" I cried, squeezing my eyes closed. "Please...baby...please...fuck me...harder!"

Chuckling on a moan, Jasper picked up the pace. His thrusts were more forceful, but not hard enough. He leaned over and started pressing wet kisses on my back, groaning against my skin.

"Edward...you're so tight, babe...love fucking you..." he panted, then straightened up and started pulling my ass back to meet his hips.

"Yes! God...faster...ugh...harder!" I wailed, and Jasper wasted no time in slamming into me, his sweaty skin slapping mine loudly.

"Ugh...Edward...so close, babe...God..."

My hands gripped the pillow in a death grip as I felt my release building. I was making a keening noise in the back of my throat that was getting louder the closer I got. Words escaped me. Jasper was slamming into my sweet spot with every thrust, and that feeling along with his guttural grunts almost made me weep with pleasure. Finally, I found my voice, as I soared higher and higher into bliss.

"Don't stop...gonna cum..." I whimpered, then fell over the edge, shaking violently, crying out, and shooting my cum all over the front of the couch. Pleasure washed over me in waves, making me whimper and shake. Vaguely, I heard Jasper call my name as he shuddered against me in the throes of his own orgasm. Laying my forehead on the edge of the couch, I rode my high as long as I could, feeling Jasper collapse against my back. I could feel his harsh breaths against my sweaty skin, and we were still.

Slowly, our breathing calmed down and Jasper lifted his head to kiss my shoulder blade. "Love you, babe," he murmured in a drowsy voice and carefully withdrew from me.

"Love you, too," I sighed, and watched his ass as he headed for the bathroom. Unmoving, I basked in the afterglow while I waited for Jasper's return. When it came to sex, we had an agreement that we set up from the very beginning. We decided that whoever topped would be the one to clean us both up, along with any mess we had made. It worked well.

I think I was actually dozing off when I suddenly felt a warm, wet cloth cleaning me gently. Humming in appreciation, I waited until Jasper was finished with me before turning around and sitting on the floor with my back against the front of the couch, being mindful of the mess I made.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said, and he gave me a cocky grin while cleaning my cum off the couch.

"Anytime, babe," he said, then leaned over to kiss me softly before getting up to take care of the used cloth. Pulling my knees up, I rested my forearms on them and thought about the reenactment we were going to the day after tomorrow. Jasper always loved these reenactments, and it was usually just he and his dad, Charlie, so I was kind of torn between feeling like I was intruding and being happy that he wanted me to go. I had to admit that I was curious how those things worked. Sure, I had seen pictures of the reenactments, and they looked amazing, just like the pictures out of the history schoolbooks.

A kiss to the top of my head brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see Jasper holding a pair of lounge pants out to me. Taking them with a smile, I stood up and pulled them on while Jasper gathered up our discarded clothing from the floor.

"What had you thinking so hard when I came back in, babe?" he asked casually, setting our clothes next to the couch.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the reenactment," I replied, sitting on the couch. "I'm kinda afraid that if I go, I will be interfering in you and your dad's thing, you know?"

Smiling softly, Jasper sat beside me and pulled me against him so my head was resting on his chest. "Don't worry about that," he told me. "Me and Dad have been wanting you to go. You won't be interfering in anything. If Dad did have a problem with it, I would have told him to get bent, cause you're my husband and I want you there. Okay?"

"Okay," I replied, leaning up to kiss Jasper. "I'm glad, cause I just know how fucking hot you're gonna be in that damn uniform..."

Chuckling, Jasper kissed me again, and I laid my head back on his chest. After a moment, I was reminded about dinner because Jasper's stomach growled loudly. I lifted my head to look at him.

"Hungry, love?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jasper answered. "_Someone_ didn't finish cooking dinner..." He grinned widely, and I returned it while standing up in front of him.

"That's because said _someone_ was busy being fucked into oblivion by his amazing husband, who is now gonna call for Chinese while I clean up our ruined dinner."

Jasper laughed, nodding, and got up to get the phone.

~~xo~~

My eyes couldn't take it all in. There were people and tents everywhere, surrounding a huge open field with covered wagons, big, round bales of hay, and small, cabin-like shacks. In a way, I was kind of nervous to be so close to so many people milling around. All along the outside of the tents, cars were parked, and there were food and drink vendors all around. There were also portable toilets about every twenty feet.

As we got closer to the parked cars, I saw that there were people of all types milling around. There were hillbilly looking families, complete with overalls and missing teeth, regular guys, like us, standing around and chatting while holding beers, and I even saw a few guys in suits, sitting in lawn chairs in front of a fire holding cups of coffee and poring over some thick book perched in one of their laps. Jasper chuckled at my huge eyes, but I didn't care, as I was surprised to see what looked to be a baby shower going on, complete with cake and balloons with Confederate flags on them. God, I had no fucking idea it would be like this, at all.

Jasper's voice cut through my ogling as he told me we were at our campsite. Looking away from all the people, I casted my eyes to look at where we would be staying for the next two nights. Our campsite was, thankfully, on the end of the row, right next to the portable bathrooms. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. We had a canvas military tent, just like all the others, with a pile of folded military issue blankets and pillows inside. Not far from the front of the tent was a fire pit for light at night. Charlie was standing next to mine and Jasper's tent, smiling at us. I could see his things piled around the entrance to the tent next to ours. Thank fucking God. I would sleep in the car before I shared a tent with my husband and his _dad_.

"You getting out of the car, babe?" Jasper asked, smiling, and I could feel my face get pink.

"Uh, yeah, love. I was just looking around."

Getting out of the car, I went around to the back to help Jasper carry our things. After seeing the military blankets and pillows in the tent, I was thankful that Jasper brought our air mattress and the blankets and pillows from our bed. I also understood the need for the folding chairs we had brought.

As we dropped our things in front of our tent, Esme, Jasper's mom, came out of her and Charlie's tent.

"Hey boys," she said, dusting her hands off on the thighs of her jeans. Charlie put his arm around her shoulders as she walked over to us.

"Hey!" Jasper grinned and went to hug his parents. I was surprised when they let Jasper go and pulled me in for a hug as well. I loved Jasper's parents, but sudden displays of affection weren't that common between me and them. Usually, we only hugged on holidays or birthdays, so it must have meant a lot to them that I came.

Letting me go from his brief hug, Charlie smiled. "We decided to make this a family affair this time," he told us.

"Rosalie's here?" I asked, incredulous, as Jasper laughed loudly.

"Yes, she is," Esme answered with narrow eyes. "And, she had better stop her shit or I'm gonna smack her, Emmett be damned."

Jasper laughed loudly again, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him as I just stared at Esme, shell shocked. I couldn't believe that soft-spoken, kind and motherly Esme just said that! Rosalie was Jasper's sister, all girly and shit, and so fucking vain I can't believe Jasper survived growing up with her. She was married to Emmett McCarty, a fucking huge ass prankster who got on my nerves so bad sometimes, I have been known to punch him in the face. He was tall and big, all muscle, with black hair and blue eyes. He looked so funny standing next to Rosalie's willowy frame.

"Where are they?" I asked, and Charlie pointed to the tent behind he and Esme's. Relieved, I sighed. Thank God those two wouldn't be sleeping next to me and Jasper, because, to be honest, they fucked like bunnies and hearing that shit grossed me the fuck out.

Jasper, hearing my sigh, chuckled and pressed his lips to my neck. "I know what you're thinking," he murmured, and I could feel my face redden. Pulling away from him slightly, I pushed him playfully.

"Shut up and show me around," I told him, wanting to escape the parents and hoping to avoid Rosalie and Emmett.

Taking my hand, Jasper started pulling me away with a big fucking grin on his face.

"Hey," Esme called, "you didn't put your things away!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at her, and Charlie put his hands on her shoulders, telling her to leave us alone.

With fingers entwined, we walked along the row of tents, Jasper pointing out things and waving at people he obviously knew from other reenactments. He looked so fucking happy, his eyes bright and shining, that I couldn't help smiling like an idiot most of the time. It made me happy seeing _him_ so happy.

After a few minutes, Jasper led me toward a tent with Gay Pride flags sticking out of the dirt next to the edge of the site. There were six men sitting around the fire pit. They were chatting and laughing, and when they saw Jasper, they started catcalling and whistling, beckoning us over.

"These are the friends you were telling me about last time?" I asked Jasper, and he smiled at me before nodding.

We got to the site and all the guys shook Jasper's hand and clapped him on the back in welcome. I stood there, feeling weird, and Jasper walked back to me, putting his arm back around my waist.

"Guys, this is my Edward," he said with a big smile. "Edward, this is Embry and Jacob, Sam and Quil, and Jared and Paul." He pointed out them as couples, and I nodded my head, smiling.

"Good to meet you," I said, feeling like an ass cause I didn't know what else to say.

"So Jasper, you finally got the ball and chain to come out here?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"Sure did," Jasper answered, pecking me on the cheek. I narrowed my eyes; I wasn't sure I liked Sam very much.

"Just wait till he sees you in that fuckhot uniform," Quil piped up, and the other guys agreed, laughing, and they had to fist-bump Quil. I was now getting pissed. How could they talk about Jasper like that, in front of me?

So, being the possessive bastard I am, I pulled Jasper to me and crushed my lips against his. Hard. He squeaked and tried to pull away, but I held him tight, demanding entrance to his mouth. After a moment, he gave it, and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, claiming what was mine. It may have been stupid, but I didn't care. Those guys were talking about Jasper being fucking hot in his uniform in front of me.

Still kissing Jasper with everything I had, I reached around his waist and pulled him flush against me, gripping his ass firmly. Finally, I got the reaction I was seeking as Jasper moaned into my mouth. Giving his ass one last squeeze, I broke our kiss and let him go, grinning.

Looking at me with a smirk, Jasper nodded and winked, letting me know that he understood why I had just done that. We turned our attention to the other guys and couldn't help but laugh loudly because all their faces looked almost identical. They were sitting there with their mouths hanging open, and I think one of them had dropped the beer he was holding. The bottle was laying on the ground beside his chair, spilling out onto the dirt.

"Uh, Sam, I think you dropped your beer," Jasper laughed, and the guys all composed themselves quickly.

"Fuuuck me, that was hot," Paul, I think, said, and the others agreed.

Still chuckling, Jasper shrugged. "What can I say? My man's possessive."

"Fuck yeah, I am," I replied, pulling Jasper close to my side and smacking his ass.

All the guys were laughing, and Sam picked up his now barely leaking beer. "Welcome, Edward," he said. "We always fuck like that with the new guy. Ya'll come on over here and join us. Have a beer."

On second thought, I think I could be friends with these guys. Jasper and I did, in fact, join them for a beer, and we all got to know one another, laughing and telling relationship stories. Pretty soon, however, it started to get dark and Jasper and I figured it was about time to head back to the campsite. We were surprised to see that our campsite was all ready for us when we got back, thanks to Esme. Jasper tried to tell her that we could have done it, but Charlie just told him that it would have done no good. I nodded, agreeing that Esme was just too damn motherly for her own good sometimes.

Sitting in my lawn chair next to Jasper, I realized I was starving as I smelled food cooking all around. Charlie handed me, Jasper, and Emmett a beer, and Rosalie just sat there, pouting. Popping the top on my beer, I turned it up, draining about half in one go. When I sat my can back down, Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie were looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn, with an innocent look. "I was thirsty."

Emmett's booming laugh was suddenly echoing through our campsites, and Jasper waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Who are you and what did you do with my husband?"

Chuckling, I just winked at him and drained the rest of my beer. I was feeling fucking bold, and I didn't know why, but somehow, I didn't give a shit about all the people around us. I had never been in a crowd this big before, and I think it was the diversity that had me high. People from all walks of life were everywhere, so I kind of didn't care what I did, or didn't do.

The night went on much this way. We ate an excellent meal prepared by Esme, as she wouldn't allow us to buy any of the 'shit from those grease machines' as she put it. Then, we sat back and drank beer and people watched, listening to some music that was blaring near us. Emmett and Rosalie went into their tent early, and I shuddered to think of what was going on in there. We had the fire roaring, even though it wasn't really cold, and we talked about all kinds of shit, laughing and reminiscing, as the beer flowed.

Soon enough, I realised I was buzzing pretty good. I was completely relaxed, feeling good, and was completely entranced by the way Jasper looked in the firelight. His curls were fucking glowing, as was his skin. When he would laugh, his eyes crinkled at the edges, and fuck, it was hot. Mesmerized by his lips, I watched as he spoke, but not really hearing his words. The only thing I could think of was those lips on my ass, or better yet, my cock. Oh, yes. There's my cock. Upon hearing its name, it decided to spring to life. It must have heard me thinking about Jasper's lips. I tried to stifle a giggle against the back of my hand, hoping no one was noticing me thinking to my cock.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar beat, and I realized it was the fucking song that turned me on so much when me and Jasper last went to the club. It was called "My Pony", by Ginuwine. Fuck it, I had to dance with my man, and those fuckhot lips of his. Standing up, I turned to stand in front of Jasper and held out my hand. He looked up at me with a puzzled grin.

"What?" he asked, and licked those fuckable lips. I could feel myself straining against the zipper on my jeans and I impatiently waved my hand at him.

"Dance with me, Jazz. This is that song we like," I sort of slurred.

"What song?" Jasper frowned, cocking his head to listen. I knew he remembered when his cheeks turned pink and he smiled bashfully. "Oh yes, I remember."

"Good," I said. "Come on, my love. I want you to dance with me."

Grabbing his hands in mine, I pulled him up so we were chest to chest. He looked around nervously, then back at me.

"Edward, we shouldn't do this here," he said quietly.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled his hips flush against mine, pushing my leg between his. He stumbled a little, but I held my boy close. I would never let him fall.

"Nobody's paying us any notice," I whispered against his neck, gently scraping his skin with my teeth. His arms were by his sides, but I wasn't having that shit. I took them and wrapped them around my neck, then started swaying us, gently rolling my hips against his. The beat of the music was pounding in my head, and I closed my eyes, letting it wash over me. The memory of us dancing in that club to that song came to the forefront of my mind, and I slid my hands from his waist to his chest, pushing my hands inside his button up and thumbing his nipples. All the while, I never stopped grinding against him.

He was trying not to react to me, but he was failing. Yeah, I knew how to turn my boy on. I kissed his lips softly, gently sucking on the bottom one, and kept my hands lightly teasing his chest. Finally giving in, Jasper dropped his head onto my shoulder and pushed his hands from my neck up into my hair.

"Mmm...that's my boy..." I breathed into his ear, and walked him backwards to his chair. Taking his hands from around my neck, I gently pushed him down into his chair and turned around, rocking my ass near his chest to the beat of the music. Looking up, I saw Charlie and Esme going into their tent, and I giggled...I ran them off! Good. I had a fucking dance to finish and a husband to seduce.

Completely unaware that there were people watching, I lowered my ass onto Jasper's lap, grinding slowly against his cock for a moment, then raised myself back up, still swaying to the music. Turning around, I ghosted my hands over my stomach, pulling my shirt up a little, to give Jasper just a peek at my abs. Smiling at the desire I could see in his eyes, I brought my hands up my torso, pausing at my nipples to pinch then gently. Jasper's lips parted and he slowly ran just the tip of his tongue over them. Ugh...he was so sexy!

Continuing the path of my hands up my chest, I stroked my neck with one finger while running my other hand through my hair, never stopping the gyrations of my hips. Jasper's mouth was open now, and looking down, I could see that he was hard. Grinning, I brought my hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head and off. Dropping it in the dirt, I straddled Jasper in his chair and started grinding against him while placing wet kisses along his collarbones and up into the hollow of his throat. He leaned his head back, to give me better access, and I sucked briefly on his Adam's apple before pulling his face to mine.

Crushing my mouth against his, I sped my hip movements up while sliding my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced together in a sensual kiss, and Jasper gripped my hips with his hands. Bowing my back a little, I grunted into his mouth and he finally broke our kiss. Leaning his forehead against mine, Jasper breathed out, "Stand up, babe."

Nodding, I stood, and Jasper surprised me by taking my hand and pulling me towards our tent. That's when I noticed that there were people staring at us, and I grinned and waved at them as some of them were clapping and cheering. In my drunken haze, I didn't care if the whole fucking world had seen what I just did. I was fucking proud of myself.

Once inside the tent, Jasper pushed me down onto the air mattress and almost ripped his shirt, he got out of it so fast. He dropped to his knees on the mattress then crawled up my body with a predatory gleam in his eyes. When he reached the waist of my jeans, he popped the button and pulled down the zip before kissing his way up my stomach and chest, pausing to flick his tongue against my sensitive nipples. I swear, my eyes rolled back when he did that.

By the time he reached my lips, I was panting with need. Even though he had loosened my jeans, my fucking boner was throbbing against the denim, begging to be free. Jasper barely brushed my lips with his, teasing me. Raising up onto my elbows, I tried to reach his lips to get more, but he pulled back. When I stopped trying to reach him, he leaned in and brushed my lips again. And once again, I tried to get more, but he pulled back, smirking this time.

"Fucking kiss me, Jasper," I nearly growled. "I want to taste your mouth."

Smiling sweetly, Jasper leaned in and teased me with his lips again. Now I was getting irritated because I was fucking serious. I was so fucking horny, I couldn't stand it! Grabbing Jasper, I rolled us over so I was on top of him. "Jasper Masen-Cullen," I said, right in his face, "I want you to tongue fuck my mouth...right fucking now."

And I crashed my lips to his.

Jasper opened his mouth to me, and I rhythmically slid my tongue against his, over and over. His hands clutched my back as he groaned into my mouth. My hips started mimicking the movements of my tongue and Jasper grabbed my ass, trying to get more friction.

Breaking our kiss, I started trailing kisses down Jasper's body, pausing now and then to suck his delicious skin. He tasted of sweat and musk, with a little smoke from the fire. Perfect. Continuing down his body, I stopped at the waistband of his jeans just long enough to yank open all the buttons, exposing his trimmed dark blond curls.

Wasting no time, I buried my face in Jasper's curls, taking a deep breath of his mouthwatering scent along while pressing wet kisses there. He was moaning and writhing below me, begging me to suck his cock. Oh, yeah, I was gonna suck his cock, alright...I was gonna take him all the way into my throat. Then, I was gonna tease him until he was begging to cum.

Motioning for Jasper to lift his hips, which he readily obliged, I pulled his jeans down to his thighs and immediately took his gloriously hard cock in my mouth. He tasted so good that I couldn't help but groan. After a moment, I laid my hazy head on his thigh, still trying to work his cock. I was dizzy, and my vision was dark around the edges. My struggles to stay conscious were failing, and I remembered Jasper's cock slipping from my mouth as darkness enveloped me.

**Well, that's the end of Part one! I hope everybody liked it! Let me know!**

**Penny**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey ya'll! I know it's been a while, but it's finally here: Part Two! This is for my wonderful wifey, SarahAH30, for her birthday.**

**Thanks to OCDJen for prereading, and Katy for betaing…you girls rock! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**JPOV**

Opening my eyes, I looked down to see Edward passed out with my cock right in front of his mouth. Stifling a chuckle, I briefly thought of getting my phone out of my pants pocket and taking a picture. I quickly decided against it, because if I did and Edward found out, he would kill my ass. And, I really didn't want a pissed off husband.

Carefully moving out from under Edward, I got out of my jeans and pulled our blanket up and over him. Sitting back, I looked him over. His hair, damp with sweat, was hanging over one of his eyes and his red, velvet lips were parted, still in a slight 'O' shape from being around my cock. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He was a little androgynous, maybe, but definitely all man.

I remember flying to Vermont to get married. Edward was so fucking nervous; he had to use two of the damn airsickness bags before we got there. He was hilarious. Our marriage was no big affair. It was only me, Edward, our parents and siblings who attended at the courthouse. A big, fancy wedding just wasn't how we were, and our families respected that. To us, as long as it was legal on paper, we were good.

On our wedding night, we stayed in the fanciest inn, courtesy of our folks. It was one of the best nights of my life. We had dinner, took a long, hot bath together, then made love until sunrise. That night was the first night I had ever been topped. Our lovemaking was special anyway that night, because it was our first time with one another. Sure, we dated for two years before getting married, and had done everything sex related, except the actual deed. Thinking about how mind-blowing the sex was, I was so glad we had waited.

Visions of how Edward looked that night, hovering over me while thrusting long and deep into my ass, flooded my mind. He was so fucking sexy with his mouth open as he panted and groaned above me. I remember how after, we lay tangled together, watching the sunrise and talking quietly. That is one of my most precious memories.

Remembering when Edward and I married had made me unbelievably hard, and I looked at my sleeping husband again, taking in all of his divine features. The curve of his shoulder sticking out from under the blanket, dotted with freckles, his small elf-like ear, in which I loved to tease with my lips and tongue, were perfection to me.

So, I did the natural thing. I gripped my cock loosely, pumping it lazily and thinking of kissing every freckle on my gorgeous husband's body. God, how he could make me scream with pleasure! I hadn't felt anything until I felt him. He awakened emotions in me I never knew I had.

Gripping my cock a little more firmly now, I started stroking in earnest. Edward's face filled my mind. The way he laughed, the way his lips would purse when he was sleeping, like he was ready for a kiss, was all such a turn on for me.

My breathing started coming out heavier, and my strokes were faster. On every upstroke, I would slide my thumb over the tip, spreading around the precum. My hips gently thrusted to their own accord into my hand, and my eyes rolled back a little. This was so good.

Vaguely, I wondered if Edward would be freaked out by the fact that I was wanking off to him sleeping. He probably wouldn't, but it also made me wonder if he had ever done the same while watching me sleep. That image of Edward fisting his cock, head leaned back in pleasure as he stroked himself, made the coil of my impending release tighten in my lower stomach, heating me from the inside out. Groaning, I quickened the pace of my hand and hips, almost desperate as I chased after my release.

Thoughts of the drunken striptease I was given filled my mind as I got closer to cumming. Edward's hands, running over his silken skin, drove me crazy. He was so sure of himself in his drunken state, unaware of just how fucking sexy he was. And his ass, as he was wiggling it almost in my face, was glorious. It was hard for me to control myself while he was doing that; I wanted to reach out and grab a handful, but I was afraid that if I did, he would stop. I didn't receive that kind of seduction often.

But, the thing that brought me over the edge, every time, was Edward's eyes. Dark green, pupils dilated, swirling with lust, desire, and love. God, I could get lost in his green pools of heaven. It was with that thought that with a final grunt and thrust, I was shooting my load all over my hand. When I was spent, I reached for my shirt to clean myself up, and looked at Edward. He was still in the same position he fell asleep in, and snoring lightly. He was gonna be fucked in the morning.

Smiling slightly to myself, I threw my shirt into the corner of the tent and slid under the blanket next to Edward, being careful not to jostle him. I scooted close to him and kissed his forehead softly before turning over and letting sleep claim me.

~~xo~~

"Do. Not. Fucking. Move."

Those were the first words I heard as I opened my eyes the next morning. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Edward laying on his back with his hands over his eyes. Chuckling, I turned over to face him as gently as I could, but even then, he groaned at me.

"You okay, babe?" I asked, trying to hide my grin.

"Shut up, asshole," Edward said through gritted teeth. "I know you're smiling."

"Do you want me to get you something for the headache?"

Groaning again, Edward answered, "What the fuck do you think?"

Chuckling to myself, I got up off the mattress as careful as I could. Edward didn't hold his liquor well, and if I wasn't careful, he'd be puking all over the place. Going to our cooler, I got Edward a bottle of water then rummaged in our bags for the bottle of Ibuprofen we brought. As I shook a couple of the pills out into my hand, I saw Edward slowly sitting up, pushing the blanket down into his lap, showing me his gorgeous chest. Hungover or not, the boy was hot when he just woke up.

"Don't even think about it, Jasper," Edward warned, and I couldn't help but laugh as I went over to bring him his water and pills.

"What?" I asked innocently, and Edward shot me a glare.

"I know how you are in the mornings," he said lowly, and held his hand out for the pills. I placed them in his hand and he popped them into his mouth, followed by a swig out of the water bottle I also handed him.

"I'll be good, babe," I said with a sweet smile.

Swallowing the pills and handing me the bottle of water, Edward huffed. "Sure, like you were being good at your parents' on New Year's?"

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Edward clapped his hands over his ears as no doubt my loud laughter was hurting his head. Then, he was rushing out of the tent with the blanket clutched around himself, and I could hear him retching beside the tent. Still laughing, I got a couple more pills for him and waited for him to come back.

On New Year's, my folks had a party, and to make a long story short, Edward and I got drunk and fucked on their pool table. The next morning, we were embarrassed as hell, got bitched out, and had to buy them a new pool table. Emmett gave us hell about that for months after. It embarrassed the hell out of us every time he brought it up. Now, it was just funny as hell, and when we visited my parents now, we made sure to go nowhere near their game room.

After a few minutes, Edward came back in looking a little better. Wordlessly, he held his hand out and gave him the pills I had been holding, along with his water. He swallowed the pills and laid back down. Sliding back under the blanket with him, I laid on my side and propped my head up with my hand.

"You feeling better?" I asked him quietly, and he slowly nodded.

"Yes, but if you hurt my head like that again, I'm gonna kick your ass," he said, giving me a serious look.

Smiling, I leaned over and kissed his mouth softly, running my free hand over his bare chest, my palm skimming over his nipples. Looking at him through my lashes, I said softly, "I know how to get rid of your headache, babe." I tried moving my hand further down, but Edward used his hand to stop me.

"No, Jasper. I have a fucking hangover."

"Yeah," I replied, leaning in to kiss the part of his chest that wasn't covered by the blanket, "but after that fucking hot lapdance you gave me last night..." another kiss "and after you passed out with my cock in your mouth..." another kiss, sucking lightly this time, and Edward pushed me away, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I...I did...that?" he stuttered out, and I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. It was an incredible turn on," I told him.

"Shit..." Edward groaned, putting his hands over his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was so fucking adorable when he was embarrassed.

"It's okay, babe," I said. "Nothing to worry about." Leaning over, I kissed his bicep then got out of bed, searching for something to wear.

"Hey! Ya'll fucking in there?" Emmett's voice boomed outside of the tent.

"No!" Edward yelled, just as I yelled, "Yes!"

Emmett laughed and stuck his head in our tent. "Very funny," he said. "Jasper, Charlie says come eat cause you're fixing to have to go to get ready."

I nodded towards Emmett, and he left us alone.

~~xo~~

Hunkering down in the bushes, I looked all around for the men in Union uniforms. It was hard to see from all the cannon smoke swirling around, but I was gonna make it my mission to avoid the fuckers at all costs. Yeah, the bullets were fake, as were the cannon shots, but I loved doing this shit. It brought me back to my roots.

Dad, squatting beside me, elbowed me in the arm and pointed to our right. There were two Union guys walking our way and I immediately brought my rifle up to look through the sight, hoping the bayonet on the end wasn't sticking out of the bushes. Dad did the same, and on the count of three, we fired.

The two soldiers fell and all of a sudden, we were surrounded by blue uniforms. I nudged Dad, and he nodded, then we did the only thing we could think of...we ran. There was a small ditch nearby and we ran full pelt for it, diving in as the Union's bullets marred the dirt at our feet. We could hear the Union guys approaching, so we held our guns at the ready, waiting.

Soon enough, the soldiers were bearing down on us, and we shot as many as we could, before they became too many and overpowered us. There was nothing to do but surrender. Dad and I laid our rifles down and raised our hands before getting up. The Union guys herded us to where they were keeping all of their captives. We went in with the rest and sat down, looking to see if there was anyone we knew. Sure enough, I spotted Sam sitting in the opposite corner.

"Hey! Sam!" I called, and he raised his head, looking around. I waved my hand and he smiled, walking over to me and Dad, sitting next to us.

"Well, you made it longer than I thought you would," Sam commented, and I flipped him the bird. He laughed loudly, along with Dad, and I just smirked.

"Where did you get caught?" Dad asked Sam.

"Not too far from here, actually," Sam answered. "Me and Jake were hiding in a fucking tree, man, and the idiot thought we both could be on the same branch. He hopped on my branch, and the damn thing started cracking. He jumped up onto another branch, the nimble fucker, and got away. I fell and got caught."

Laughing, I said, "Damn man, that sucks."

"Seriously," he agreed.

We spent the next few hours sitting in our prison, just shooting shit and waiting for the rest of the reenactment to be finished. Finally, about an hour before dusk, we heard the bagpipes start up and we knew it was finished. Lining up, we waited until the other Confederate guys were walking past, in neat military rows, and we joined them. As we walked toward the front of the battlefield, where we started out, I could see the Confederate flag waving. That, along with the bagpipes and bugle playing the old battle songs, made my heart swell in my chest. That feeling was why I wanted to do this every year. It was a chance to return to my roots, and I was very proud to be a Southern gay man.

Rounding the last corner, Edward, Mom, Rosalie, and Emmett came into view. Smiling widely, I nodded at Edward and he mouthed 'I love you' to me. God, I was so fucking glad he came with me to this. Him being here was exactly what I had been missing at all the other reenactments I had ever done. He completed my life, in every way possible.

Never taking my eyes off of my gorgeous husband, I stood patiently until all honours were finished and we were dismissed. Instead of mingling and congratulating the other guys, I made a beeline for Edward. When I got close enough for him to reach, he was pulling me into his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"That was fucking _amazing_, Jasper!" he breathed into my ear, kissing it lightly before flicking his tongue against the lobe. "Do you know just how fucking hot you are in that uniform? It's all I can do not to fuck you right here. Your ass is _mine_ tonight."

Edward's words made goosebumps travel up my back, and my cock began to harden. Moving my mouth to Edward's ear, I growled lowly. "Can't wait, babe, cause I'm already getting hard just from your words."

Winking at my love, I went to Mom and threw my arm over her shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly. "What's fer eatin', Ma?" I drawled in a horrible hillbilly accent, making her laugh. She smacked my arm and I let her go, going back to Edward's side. Snickering, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You're something else, love," he murmured to me, kissing the side of my mouth.

"Dude, that was great," Emmett said, holding his fist out for me to bump.

"Thanks, man," I answered, bumping his fist.

It wasn't long until we were all sitting around, eating Mom's awesome food. I couldn't help but notice that Edward was watching me almost the whole time. Every so often, he would flick his tongue out to wet his lips, making sure I noticed. Did he really like seeing me in my uniform that much? I never thought it was a big deal. Obviously though, Edward and his crotch thought it was a big deal, if the bulge in the front of his jeans was anything to go by. He carefully kept it hidden by his plate so as not to clue the rest of the family in on his arousal. There was really no need to try to hide it because his face gave everything away.

By the time we were done eating, Emmett couldn't take anymore of me teasing Edward. Was I teasing Edward? Oh, hell yes I was. All the while we were eating, I would lick my lips, lick my fingers, making sure Edward could see me swallow. I even went as far as to suck my finger into my mouth once. That was Emmett's breaking point. Setting his bottle of beer down and handing his plate to Rose, he got up, walked to me and Edward, and took our plates from us.

"Just go fuck already," he huffed with an eye roll. "I can't stand the eyefucking anymore." With that, he walked off and I looked over at Edward. He was looking at me with a dead sexy smirk.

Before I could say anything, Edward was up and pulling me to our tent. Once inside, I prepared myself to be attacked. So, needless to say, I was surprised when Edward just stood inside the door, looking me over. I could see his eyes swirling with desire and it made me shiver, despite the hot as hell uniform. I had a feeling I was in for a good fucking, and damn I couldn't wait.

Slowly, very slowly, Edward stalked towards me, shedding clothes as he went. He was completely bare by the time he reached me, I reached for the buttons on my jacket while taking in every inch of his lean form with my eyes. He was glorious.

Reaching out, Edward pushed my hand away from my jacket. "Mine," he said in a husky voice and proceeded to walk in a circle around me, his eyes burning me and making me hotter than I already was. He was like a predator stalking it's prey, getting ready to pounce.

"Jasper, you have teased me all day with this fucking uniform," Edward said in a low voice while trailing a finger down my back. Involuntarily, I shivered again, and when Edward had completed his walk around me, facing me, he reached up and started slipping the jacket buttons from the buttonholes agonizingly slowly. I stared into his eyes and they were burning with lust. They captivated me, sucking me into their emerald depths.

Finally finished with the last button, Edward pushed the jacket off of my shoulders and it fell softly to the floor. Leaning in, he kissed me softly, lingering for a moment before pulling back. Once again, he reached out to me, trailing his fingertips along the hem of the tee I had on. I could feel his fingertips barely brushing against my skin and just that simple touch sent tingles up my neck.

Edward walked around me again, never taking his fingers out from beneath my shirt. When he got behind me, he pushed my shirt up, planting wet kisses between my shoulder blades. His mouth was soft and warm, and my breathing started to speed up. I helped Edward push my shirt over my head, and he walked back around to my front. Without warning, he ran his hands up my chest, brushing across my nipples with his thumbs, making them harden. I closed my eyes, reveling in his touch, and I could feel his breath fan across my skin right before he kissed my neck.

Moving my head to the side, I slid my arms around Edward's waist and pulled him flush against me. His cock was hard against my own and the feel of him along with the kissing and sucking on my neck made me let out a breathy moan. Edward moved across my jaw to my lips and started kissing me gently. Sliding my hands down, I cupped his ass and ground him against me. Our gentle kisses were becoming more heated, and Edward tilted his head so he could taste my mouth. I obliged willingly, letting my tongue caress his, and it was his turn to moan into my mouth.

With our tongues still dancing together, I walked Edward backwards to the edge of the air mattress and lowered him down on it. Breaking our kiss, I stood back up and slowly started opening my belt, pulling it through the loops on my pants just as slowly. Edward was watching me intently, and I teased him by gently palming myself through my pants. His breathing sped up, and he loosely gripped his cock, pumping it lazily.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips as I watched Edward pump himself. Palming myself harder, I worked the button and zip of my pants, and let myself go so I could rid myself of them along with my boxers. Edward drank in every inch of my body as I exposed it, and the more he watched, the firmer the pumped himself.

"Fuck, Jasper," Edward breathed. "Get your sexy ass down here."

Quickly getting out of my socks and shoes, I stretched my body out on top of Edward's, grinding my hard cock against his. He groaned into my mouth as I kissed him, hard. His hands trailed up my back and neck, tangling themselves in my hair. He pulled slightly, which made me whimper against his mouth. It wasn't a whimper of pain, by any means, and Edward knew that. I liked getting my hair pulled.

Breaking our kiss, I trailed my lips along Edward's lightly stubbled jaw, down his neck, and onto his chest, where I started mouthing one of his nipples while gently pulling the other. Edward was withing beneath me, moaning, panting, and alternating between fisting my hair and digging his nails into my back. He was so aroused, and extra sensitive.

Edward surprised me then by rolling us over and attacking my own chest with kisses and nips with his teeth. He was grinding into me, and it felt good, but I needed more. There was an ache that could only be satisfied by Edward, inside me, loving me.

"Edward!" I gasped. "I need you!"

"What do you need?" Edward breathed against my hot skin, and I shuddered.

"Want you," I mumbled out, arching up into him.

"Want me to what?" Edward asked as he bit the side of my neck playfully.

A long, low groan escaped me and I panted out, "Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard and fast."

With a low moan, Edward raised up long enough to grab one of our bags that was sitting beside the bad. Within minutes, he crawled up next to me and was sliding his slick fingers between my legs, teasing me. Moaning at the contact, I pulled him in for a kiss and he carefully slid a finger in, pumping it slowly. It was not enough. I rolled my hips against Edward's hand while kissing him hungrily. When Edward pulled back slightly to breathe, I groaned at the loss of his mouth.

"More..." I moaned, and Edward obliged me by pushing in another finger, wiggling them to stretch me more. I groaned, loud and long, and Edward crashed his lips to mine again, finger fucking me hard. My back arched and I cried out into Edward's mouth. He took it as a sign that I was all right and pushed in a final finger.

Breaking our kiss, I bucked my hips against Edward, needing something more substantial than his fingers. I ached for his cock. Biting and sucking my way down Edward's neck, I was groaning almost embarrassingly loud. "Edward, I'm ready...please fuck me now!"

Edward pulled his fingers out of me and I whimpered at first, then moaned as he rolled me over and grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on quickly. He slid his arm under my hips and pulled me up until I was on my hands and knees, completely open and exposed for him. I heard him groan as he poured lube down my ass crack and over his straining cock. Moving behind me, he positioned himself and pushed in about halfway before stopping to let me adjust.

Groaning, I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of Edward's cock filling me, making me whole. This moment was blissful and torturous at the same time. "Please, Edward, move," I panted out.

Obliging me, Edward started a gentle rhythm which made me arch my back and push my ass against him. He felt so fucking good, and my mind was hazy with bliss at the feeling.

"Edward...harder." I groaned, and he picked up the pace. Dropping onto my forearms, I changed the angle and was rewarded by a hiss from Edward as he could go deeper.

Grabbing my hips, Edward began pulling me back to meet his thrusts and I could feel myself coming undone. His cock slamming into me was a heaven I never wanted to end. "Ugh...Edward...so good...fuck me...yeah...fuck me hard..."

Edward surprised me by leaning over my back and placing a wet kiss right in the middle before straightening up and fucking me harder and faster. Our grunts and cries were swirling around in my head as we neared climax. I didn't know about Edward, but I was floating, right on the edge. My release was building with each thrust and cry of my name from Edward.

"Gonna..cum..." I gasped, and with a long moan from Edward, I felt him starting to pump inside me.

"God...cumming...ah!" Edward yelled, and I was thrown over the edge, crying out Edward's name as I shot my cum all over the sheet below us. My body was trembling with the aftershocks and I'm not sure, but I think I was whimpering.

When we were both spent, Edward carefully pulled out and disposed of the condom before laying on his side next to me and pulling me with him. We were quiet as he was holding me, letting our breathing slow and our bodies cool down. Edward lazily stroked my abs as we enjoyed the moment.

"I love you, Jasper," Edward murmured into my ear and I smiled.

"Love you too, babe," I replied. "Thank you for coming with me to the reenactment this year."

"I am so glad I did, but I just have one question," he answered.

"What's that?" I asked drowsily.

"Can I come again next year?"

Laughing, I turned my head to the side so I could kiss him.

"Absolutely."

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know!**

**Penny**


End file.
